Listen
by Zukoscute2
Summary: a song fic 4 the ZxK couple. based on the song, Listen To Her Heart by: Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers


**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**kk. my first song fic. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**PLZ NOTE: this wuz originally a Kataang fic. (as much as I hate 2 admit) but after talking 2 lopchop, my consultant, I hav re-written this story 2 fit the ZxK pairing. **

**Based on the song: Listen To Her Heart by: Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Listen To Her Heart, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers do.

* * *

**

Aang got down on his knees and begged, begged to his love, his beauty, his Katara, to come back. Sokka stood back by Appa gaping at his sister. Neither of them could believe it.

Katara was engaged.

To Zuko.

"C'mon Katara, come back! Marry Aang! That would be a much nicer title than that of being the Fire Lord's wife! Everyone hates him!" Sokka tried to comply with his sister. Katara turned her head away defiantly.

"No. I don't need titles. Not as long as I have the love of my life." Zuko who stood back in the hold watching this whole ordeal, smiled. No one could take his Katara away.

**_You think you're gonna take her way _**

_**With your money and your cocaine**_

_**Keep thinkin' that her mind is gonna change**_

_**But I know everything is OK**_

"Please Katara, come back with us, we need you." Aang begged. Katara glared.

"No."

"He's going to betray you, Katara! He's a firebender! And not just any firebender! The firebender _Prince_! Him, of all people, can't be trusted!" Katara's glare got meaner. Zuko walked out of the hold, and linked arms with his fiancée.

"Well, I trust him." Katara said with a warm glance at her soon-to-be husband.

**_She's gonna listen to her heart _**

_**It's gonna tell her what to do**_

_**Well, she might need a lot of lovin'**_

_**But she don't need you**_

"And you guys think I betrayed you?" Katara asked.

"Well, you're both filthy hypocrites. _You _betrayed _me_." Zuko's face darkened. The Avatar and his male companion had both tried to break him and Katara up, with various ways to do it.

**_You want me to think I'm being used _**

_**You want her to think it's over**_

_**You can't see it doesn't matter what you do**_

_**Buddy, you don't even know her**_

"Please, Katara," Sokka begged, joining his friend on the ground. He looked up at his sister, tears running down his cheeks.

"No. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. The war has been over for 2 years Sokka, and I'm fine." Katara said defiantly. And it was true. She was a very mature girl, who did the smartest of things that only an extremely mature person could do. But Sokka wasn't about to let his sister marry the new Fire Lord.

**_She's gonna listen to her heart_**

_**It's gonna tell her what to do **_

_**She might need a lot of lovin'**_

_**But she don't need you**_

Katara felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Zuko saw this, and ushered through the hatch.

"Rest, Katara." He whispered in her ear.

Katara walked into her and Zuko's room, and laid down. She thought about the giant and commitment that would happen to her and Zuko in just a few weeks, and decided it was the right thing to do. She trusted her heart.

Zuko walked back up to Aang and Sokka, who glared at him for stealing the girl who had been a sister to them both. (A/N: yes, I know Katara isn't Aang's sister, but they were so close, she practically was.)

"She says you can come to the wedding if you want." Zuko grunted hoarsely. Sokka snorted.

"If your wedding, then we'll pass."

**_And you just can't creep up behind her _**

_**And you can't understand that she's my girl**_

_**She's my girl, oh!**_

Zuko's face darkened as he remembered when one time, Aang had snuck into his room while Katara's was sleeping there, and had tried to sleep with her. He would have succeeded if Zuko hadn't walked in. It had earned Aang a very well deserved black eye.

"Leave." Zuko whispered.

"Gladly." Sokka hissed, and dragged Aang up onto Appa. He yelled the command to fly, and they took off.

_**She's gonna listen to her heart **_

**_It's gonna tell her what to do_**

_**Well, she might need a lot of lovin'**_

_**But she don't need you**_

As Zuko watched the Avatar and his friend fly away, he felt ecstasy that Katara had trusted her heart to love him.

* * *

**Ok, I don't think this is a very good song fic, but hey, I'm new to the concept. So, wut do u think?**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
